Abandonment issues
by MirrorMyThoughts
Summary: Neither of them knew exactly how it started, but it had developed into something of a game. Who could leave the other behind in a sticky, but not life threatening, situation the most. (A light hearted take on Emma and Killian's silly need to betray each other.)


Abandonment Issues

Summary: Neither of them knew exactly how it started, but it had developed into something of a game. Who could leave the other behind in a sticky, but not life threatening, situation the most. (A light hearted take on Emma and Killian's silly need to betray each other.)

Implied Killian/Emma

~O~

"Damn it!" Emma cursed, banging her palm on the door. "You can't keep us here forever! When I get out of here-"

"It'll be far too late; you can't stop me this time Sheriff. I hope you don't mind being an orphan again Miss Swan." King George's sneered reply was muffled by the barricaded door between them.

Emma let loose an aggravated scream and kicked the door. "I _will_ get out of here! And when I do you'd better hope I don't have my gun!"

Emma was about to deliver another swift kick to the door when she was casually brushed aside. Emma shot Hook a dirty look, but allowed him to take her spot in front of the blocked exit.

"King George? Was it? I have no qualms with you; nor do I have any intent to intervene with whatever business you have with Prince Charming and Snow white. I do however, have my own vengeance to see to, so if you'd be so kind as to let me out…"

"Forgive me captain if I don't quite believe you, your presence, trapped with Miss Swan, in the basement of my house seems rather suspicious. Does it not?"

Emma did her best to look innocent as Hook sent her a scathing look. "I was lead to believe you possessed an object which would aid my vengeance." He continued; pressing lightly against the door.

Emma presumed Hook was attempting to judge the doors sturdiness, and whether it would be possible to break free without King Georges help. The way he turned to scan the room, probably looking for some form of leverage, confirmed her suspicion. Unfortunately King George didn't keep much in his basement, and by not much Emma actually meant diddly friggin' squat.

Emma missed King George's response, but if Hooks frustrated kick was anything to go by, it hadn't been what the pirate wanted to hear. "Listen to me, you useless old man, I don't have time-"

Hook was cut off by the sound of retreating footsteps. Moments later Emma pushed him out of the way as she resumed her pounding on the door. "Let us out! Urgh! If you hurt my parents I swear-"

"He's gone lass."

Emma cursed; loudly. She spun on her heel, reassessing the room. There had to be another way out. She wasn't going to remain stuck in this stupid basement while some nut case went after her parents.

Nothing; the room was empty. Well, empty apart from herself and an irritated pirate. An irritated pirate who looked like he wanted answers… shit.

He pinned her with a pointed look. "Well?"

She strode past him, doing her best to focus on getting the hell out of there. "Well what?"

"Not this time sweetheart. You told me that idiot old man had an object that nullified magic." He grabbed her wrist, spinning her to face him. And boy did he look annoyed. "You lied."

"Yeah, well." She pulled her arm from his grip but didn't move away. "You were going to kill Gold, I had to stop you... or you know, at least delay you…"

"We've been over this-"

"Apparently not enough," She snapped, "This isn't fairy tale land; you can't just kill people and get away with it."

"You couldn't really _get away with it_ over there either." He muttered. "The point remains, I intend to kill him and I won't rest until I've succeeded."

"And what if he kills you?"

"Concerned love?"

She snorted, "Hardly. But I can't have him killing you any more than you can kill him. For goodness sake, I can't believe I'm actually discussing this. Killing is wrong. Why is that so hard for the people in this town to understand?" She turned, purposefully flicking her hair in his face, and marched across to examine the far wall. Maybe there was a window…

Hook followed right along behind her, apparently he hadn't realised the hair flick was her way of ending the conversation.

"You're infuriating you know that."

She rolled her eyes. "I do try."

"I've been here long enough to know he's still a threat to the town. How far are you willing to let him go before you do something about it?" He practically snarled at her.

She rounded on him. "Look, right now one of your fairy tale characters is trying to kill my parents." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "And once again I'm trying to stop a _murder_. I don't have time to teach you basic morals- morals this town is severely lacking might I add- and I don't have time to argue about Gold. Now are you going to help me find a way out of here or not?"

He trapped her hand against his chest and leant down until his face was inches from hers. "Why should I?"

A cry of frustration tore free and she ripped her hand from under his. "Fine, I'll find a way out myself."

"What if this King George kills your parents? What then?" Hook said coolly; his eyes holding hers captive by the sheer seriousness of his expression.

Emma tried to ignore the icy effect his words had on her stomach. She didn't even want to think about that possibility. "He won't."

"But if he does." Hook pressed on, stepping closer; not quite into her personal space but close enough she could practically feel the warmth he was radiating.

Honestly, if King George killed her parents he'd likely be the next body in the ground. The law be damned, but Emma refused to let Hook know that. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right, nor did she want to concede defeat in his quest to kill Gold.

"Then he goes to jail." She lied confidently, not breaking eye contact for a second.

A faint smirk played at the corner of his lips, drawing her attention away from his eyes. "Liar..." He whispered.

Not bothering to respond she turned her back on him, pointedly ignore his laughter. That was when the window caught her eye.

"Yes…" She breathed. It was small, and would likely be a tight squeeze, but she was certain she could make it. "Hook give me a boost…"

"A boost…? What?" Then he noticed the window. "Oh lass, you've got to be joking."

The window was situated near the ceiling, and appeared to open out at ground level. It wasn't much, but so far it was the only escape Emma had, and she'd be damned if she was just going to sit here and wait for King George to return.

"Shut up, do you want to get out of here or not?"

She watched as he eyed the window for a few seconds before his gaze turned back to her. He was smiling.

"So it's your turn to abandon me this time eh? Love."

Cracking a grin she chuckled. "Well you did leave me to Cora last week so it's really your own fault."

"Ah, but you left me to the mercy of those damn dwarfs the day before." He replied.

"Only because you handcuffed me to the door of the station; I looked like an idiot."

He raised an eyebrow. "The same station you had me locked up in the night before?"

It was a game they played, since his arrival in storybrooke the amount of times they'd been stuck together by some coincidence or another was ridiculous. At first whenever one of them escaped they'd leave the other behind out of spite, the actions in the other world still fresh in their minds. But eventually something had changed, and their encounters had become light hearted and –though Emma would never admit it- something she looked forward to.

Emma shrugged sheepishly. She gasped a moment later when Hook invaded her personal space and pressed her into the wall; his body affectively trapping hers.

"I wonder, Miss Swan." His breath ghosted her ear. "Whether you have the handcuffs on you right now… We could find a much more enjoyable way of passing the time."

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed him backwards. "That won't be necessary; we're getting out through the window." Focus Emma, she chided herself, her parents were in trouble, she didn't have time to flirt with a pirate.

She watched him eye the window again. "So we can play with the handcuffs when your foolhardy plan fails?" He winked playfully.

She ignored his flirting. "Look, just help me get out and I'll come round and open the door." It was obvious that while she'd maybe be able to squeeze through the window, Hook was a little too broad shouldered to fit.

"Promise?" His eye glittered in challenge.

She glared.

"Okay, okay." He placed his hand over the wrist of his arm sporting the hook. She positioned him with his back to the wall.

He looked far too willing as he crouched, allowing her to place her foot in the crux of his arms. It wasn't until she stooped, attempting to increase her upward propulsion that she realised why. He had a clear view straight down her top. She briefly thanked the gods she'd worn one of her prettier bras today, before she banished the thought entirely.

"Shut up." She said noticing his smirk.

"I didn't say anything," He replied smugly, not bothering to divert his eyes.

"Just get on with it." She braced her hands on his shoulders. "One, two-"

"Three."

Emma pushed downwards on Hooks arms, as he brought them up. Carefully she braced herself against the wall then her fingers immediately began probing the window. There wasn't a lock, thankfully and it seemed the window opened outwards. She peered out. She could see her yellow bug from here. It seemed the window opened out, from this angle, she guessed to the left of the porch.

She used her palm to apply pressure to the outer top rim of the window. Luck was on her side today, it opened without needing too much force.

Hook shifted beneath her and she was forced to grab the window frame to steady herself.

"Careful." She admonished.

"You aren't exactly as light as air love. I'd appreciate it if you hurried up a bit."

"Er, yeah, sorry…" Emma curled her hands around the window frame. Glancing down she moved one of her feet from Hooks arms to his shoulder.

He grunted at the shift in weight. "A bit of warning would be nice sweetheart."

"Sorry." With some impressive upper limb strength she managed to haul herself up through the window… well mostly. "Uh, you may want to move away… I don't want to kick you…"

She felt it was only fair to warn him.

She heard him mutter something beneath her, but she couldn't make out the words. Finally she felt him move away, releasing her legs in the process. That was when she realised how much he'd been helping her through the window.

"Ack.." Surprised she clawed at the grass in an attempt to stop herself slipping back in. She ignored Hooks laugher echoing bellow her.

Furiously she kicked her legs, trying to use the movement to move further through the window.

More laugher.

Emma sighed, she bet she looked ridiculous. Though it was a testament to how close they were to escape that Hook wasn't making wise cracks about the _view_, he probably didn't want to risk putting her off. Finally it seemed she'd wiggled enough that it was almost easy to pull herself the rest of the way through.

"I have to say lass," Came Hook's familiar drawl as she stretched her arms, already feeling the slight ache at having to support most of her body weight. "That was some impressive _wiggling_."

The implications were heavy in his voice and Emma was tempted to climb back in and punch him. Instead she eyed the window with a devious grin. After deciding on her course of action she peered back into the basement.

Hook spotted her intent immediately. "No, Emma don't you dare."

"Sorry Hook, but I don't have time to help you out, I've got to go save my parents. Just sit tight eh? I'll be back in no time." She winked playfully at him.

"Swan!" He yelled, quickly approaching the wall, looking for all intent and purpose as if he could scour the wall alone. The grin on his face however, greatly diminished the effect of his shouting.

She returned his grin then got to her feet, walking back to her bug.

"I'll get you for this Swan, just you wait." But even from this distance she could hear the smile in his voice.

~O~

Later, when she finally went back to free him, exhausted from her showdown with King George; who was now safely behind bars, she wasn't surprised to find an empty room. From the open door to the little basement room they had been stuck in, she presumed he'd somehow managed to force his way through the barricade.

She was however surprised to find a little message scratched into the stone floor.

14/11

Next to the eleven was a little hook with a sad face next to it. She laughed aloud. He was keeping count! She was still chuckling as she made her way back into town. Well she thought, perhaps she'd let him even the score a little…

~O~

AN: I can't write chapter three. Writers block damn it. So this stupid bit of silliness was written instead. Fml. Also Uni's been sucking up all my time, I have a stupid deadline due Thursday... I'm hoping however to get the assignment out of the way today so I can get back to writing chapter three... on the plus side it is halfway finished... its just, a wee bit more difficult than I originally thought to knock this particular scene out... *sigh*

Anyway... hopefully you enjoyed this little bit of silliness... and yes ooc-ness but shhh, sometimes it's necessary :)


End file.
